kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Joyful Knight Candelilla
was a general in the Deboss Army. She later reformed and became an ally to the Kyoryugers eventually replacing Torin as the team's mentor. Character History Candelilla is an odd knight. She is an airheaded happy-go-lucky knight, who encourages others like Sorrowful Knight Aigaron to . She was the second Knight to be thawed out after the Deboss Army's big freeze. She seems to abhor senseless violence, such as when her fellow Knight forcing her lieutenant to grow his fallen Debo Monster and when her Debo Monster became berserk again. . This causing her to unleash a high-pitch scream of terror. During the Debo Honenukky incident, she met Nobuharu Udo, KyoryuBlue, and found a kindred spirit in the pun-spouting Kyoryuger. She said then that she could even come to love him, if they weren't enemies. In the time following Endolf's "disappearance", she and Aigaron began growing closer, as Aigaron began harboring an affection for her. The Knight of Joy's kindness began rubbing off on Aigaron, and he soon began to regret his old tendencies of killing humans for fun, and the tin man's heart softened. Luckyuro aided Aigaron in numerous attempts to impress Candelilla, but the Sorrowful Knight's affections still went unnoticed, though the effort did not. Candellila met the blue Kyoryuger once again when she used Debo Kantokku to steal people's hearts. Posing as a potential wife for Nobuharu, with Luckyuro posing as her mother, Candelilla realized that, whether or not she was Deboss, Nobuharu was willing to protect her and stand up for her due to her caring nature. She aided Nobuharu in defeating her Debo Monster by returning his Gaburevolver to him, though she acted as if it was an accident. After this incident, she was asked by Nobuharu to leave the Deboss legion. Though she refused, she began question her standing within the organization. When she was set to be replaced by Killborero and Icerondo respectively, Aigaron rushed to warn Candelilla and Luckyuro, having already received a tremendous beating from the forces within the Frozen Palace. Icerondo rushed to confront them, and revealed that Aigaron had been an undead from the moment Chaos revived him, and as the dead cannot fully know love, Aigaron's plight was hopeless. Realizing Aigaron's feelings at last, Candellila was caught off guard, and was attacked by Icerondo. However, Aigaron took the hit, and was mortally wounded. Ian approached, however, and used Deinosgrander to free the Sorrowful Knight's soul from its metal prison. Aigaron's final act was presenting Candelilla with a pink flower. After the Kyoryugers defeated Icerondo, Ian gave Candelilla the flower that Aigaron had dropped in his final moments, and Nobuharu comforted her. Both asked her to leave the Deboss Legion and live a new life. This time, she agreed, promising to find her place in the world, as Torin had. When Torin's, Ramirez's, and Tessei's raid in Deboss Hell was stopped by Chaos, Candelilla and Luckyuro come in to assist the Kyoryuger allies to Chaos' shock. Candelilla, Torin, Ramirez, and Tessei perform their special attacks along side each other and defeat Chaos and destroy the tower holding Deboss Hell together. The three former rangers express their gratitude to both Candelilla and Luckyuro. Torin then tells them to live a life filled with Bravery before they pass on. After the final battle, she cheers up a saddened Nobuharu from the shadows. As both reformed villains try to figure out what should they do now, they notice a lost girl trying to find her mother. Rememering Nobuharu's words, Candelilla's decides to use her powers of joy to bring smiles to all humans on Earth. Luckyuro follows suit and both help the lost girl find her mother. 100 years after defeating Transcendenterfly God Deboss, Candellila has become the mentor to the new team of Kyoryugers. Arsenal She is armed with a large battle axe with the shape of a open heart, called the "Kyahahalberd" Candelilla doesn't seem to battle much, but she is good enough to make a Kyoryuger wary. However, she's easily distracted. Ranger Key is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of Deboss Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the female Gokaigers, into Candelilla. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Candelilla is voiced by , who also portrayed her human form in episodes 11, 28, 40 and 48. Candelilla's suit actor is Notes * Following the face theme of the Deboss Army, Candelilla represents happy expressions. * Candelilla always mimics the Kyoryugers' pre-transformation dances when she is with Luckyuro. * She and Luckyuro are currently the only Deboss capable of assuming a human form. (Besides Torin, if you count him being a former Deboss member). Musical Themes Candelilla has a leitmotif in the , which uses the melody of the Deboss Army theme. She sang it a few times in the series along with the dark version that Endolf wrote for her. References Category:Deboss Army Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Mentor